User talk:KidProdigy
Welcome Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nick D Wolfwood (Talk) 20:35, January 7, 2011 Congrats congratgulations, you are now an admin. ^_^ Hlp922 00:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Great "Is it really great what I'm doing at this wikia or is it going a but too far??" ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 19:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) yes, i think its great . but what do you mean about the last part? Hlp922 23:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Mistaken for a Fanfic wiki... Someone has mistaken this wiki for a fanfiction wiki, but since I'm not an admin I can't do anything about deleting their article. Could you possibly take care of that? The page is under the name "Dimana D Gray-Man(FanFiction)". Thank you. .Seshat. 17:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ^.^ Yes, I saw; thank you very much for replying. .Seshat. 07:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) That article you were asking about is the Spanish fanfiction post of the same person who posted that fanfic OC character page I asked you to delete the other day. I've explained that this is an official information site only to the person in English and in Spanish, but s/he posted that page anyway. Feel free to delete it, and could you talk to the user? If they keep this up and ignore the rules they may need their IP address blocked. .Seshat. 21:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you... Like I said, I've tried to talk to the person; I even gave them a link to the D.Gray-Man fanon wiki so they could go post their material there, but I've been ignored. They even deleted official information from Klaud Nine's page and deleted the reference section to put in their own fanfiction-related trivia, which was directly related to the same fanfic story in question. If they don't answer me or even respond to my posts, there's nothing I can do other than undo the vandalism they're doing to this wiki, but as a regular user I can't delete the pages they add. I'm sorry to trouble you with this, and thank you very much for taking action. .Seshat. 21:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Concerning proper nouns, from character names to the names of places... Since there are nineteen volumes of the D.Gray-Man manga out in English, can we start editing the names of characters and places to change them to how they are spelled in the official manga? I know this project will make several users unhappy (a lot of them prefer to use the names given to them by translators, like Binktopia, who post on online manga reading sites), but if we want to be taken as a serious wiki we need to use the official English names as they are presented to us by Viz. I've compiled a list of incorrectly used character names and posted them in my most recent blog, and I'd be happy to help move character articles to properly named pages, but I need the endorsement of an admin before I do anything or I'll be stepping on toes... Your feedback would be much appreciated. .Seshat. 22:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. ^.^ I'll begin work immediately. .Seshat. 07:03, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but could I ask for your help? I'm trying to move the Timcampy page to rename it 'Timcanpy' as it's translated in the manga, but the wiki won't let me; it says the action can't be performed, but it's a bit vague as to the reason why. .Seshat. 17:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll be sure to come to you if I have troubles again. ^.^ Thank you. .Seshat. 19:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Progamer, The volumes do also have their own pages with the chapter summaries on each. If this wasn't what you meant let me know.[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 13:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) chapter pages the only chapters that have their own page at the moment are the ones not currently in volume format. I designed the list of volumes, summaries pages etc on the Bleach wiki style of giving volume info. If each chapter had it's own page trying to navigate through might become a little tricky! Although we could add links on the volume list with a page for each chapter. Could you re design one of the new chapter summaries that isn't on a volume page to see how it'll look?..... oops just realised i didn't log in when i typed this!![[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 20:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) When is Fo's 1st appearance in the anime? What episode? atlantagirl 19:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism... I'm sorry to bug you with this, but someone just made a page here http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/Yuu_Kanda sheerly for the sake of vandalizing the site... Could you please delete that? Thank you. ^.^' .Seshat. 19:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ^.^' Hehe, I'm sorry... Actually, there was something else I've been meaning to talk to you about. There are a few pages on the wiki that are intended to redirect people to certain articles, but they don't redirect properly; instead of going there directly, they take the user to a mostly blank page that has the new redirect. I think they're broken redirect links from when a few pages had their names changed... For example, For used to redirect to Fou, but now that Fo's page has been renamed, when people search for For they get this http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/For. Would fixing the redirect options get rid of that, or do those pages have to be deleted? .Seshat. 19:58, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see... Kinda. ^.^' I get the basic theory behind the mechanics, so your explanation does make sense. Thank you for that, and I'm sorry for the trouble. .Seshat. 20:13, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ^.^' Another day, another 'useless page' from me... An anon has created a page for Kanda: http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/Yuu_Kanda. May I call upon your almighty admin powers to delete this article? (bows head low) Please and thank you. .Seshat. 19:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) This is getting to be a problem... Another 'Yuu Kanda' page by an anonymous contributor, only judging from the text they inserted, they did it sheerly for the sake of vandalism. The page is here, and could you block this user? I've fixed the redirects to Kanda's page, so there should be no reason that anyone would think that making another page for him is necessary. Besides, with the only text on that page being 'the king', this person is just vandalizing instead of contributing. Thank you. .Seshat. 18:09, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Template design Thank you very much for taking care of the Yuu Kanda page... May I bug you further? You know how you designed new templates for the character biographies? How do you make those templates? I wanted to redo the Asia Branch and European Branch pages, and I wanted to insert information templates into those pages to reflect certain pieces of information (like Bleach wiki did with the individual division pages for the Gotei 13). .Seshat. 22:01, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see... Okay. ^.^ I'll be waiting. Thank you. .Seshat. 15:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so that's why templates have their own pages... I'd never been sure if that was for functionality or for testing. ^.^ Thank you very much for your help; I'll try to use what you've taught me to make this a better wiki. Keep an eye out for my attempts~! ^.^ .Seshat. 18:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) (cowering in a corner) Cannot... do... it... Too... much... coding... Can't figure it out... I'm sorry, sensei; I failed you. (dies) Just kill me and erase the evidence... .Seshat. 19:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Facebook chibis... You're the one who does the DGM Facebook, right? Well... I noticed you'd found a Lenalee chibi, an Allen chibi, and a Kanda chibi, so I found... a Komui chibi~! http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3057/2795247947_76f47659b1.jpg And look a Lavi chibi~! http://gi56.photobucket.com/groups/g174/9TROSXN74K/lavi_chibi___.jpg XD Long live DGM chibis~! .Seshat. 18:31, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Aah, yeah... (sighs) Sadly, it seems some of the admins here aren't as active as they used to be... There's one admin, Bon3z, who hasn't logged in in three years. .Seshat. 19:38, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ^.^ I know I like what you've done so far~. Thank you so much for all of the improvements you've made; it's been so much easier to navigate around and even just look at the wikia since you've made changes. And it's nice to have an admin who answers messages frequently... .Seshat. 19:44, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I'd be honored to be considered as such~. ^.^ I love DGM and am happy to help out in any way I can at this wikia, including helping dedicated admins such as yourself. You've always been willing to help me, so if ever you need the favor returned, I pretty much always have the D.Gray-Man Wiki homepage open. .Seshat. 20:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: background color you can try it, and if you think it doesn't look good you can change it back and if you like it we can have a vote. ^_^ Hlp922 23:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC)